Minor Serenade
by Lady Valmar
Summary: The violins rose in volume as they carefully watched Teyla’s and Ronon’s facial expressions. They had to be careful, if they screwed up then nobody would be getting a paycheck from the SGC. One shot Spackle.


**A/N:** This is my take on Trinity from the point of Teyla and Ronon's return to Atlantis onward with some musical humor of sorts added in. I apologize ahead of time if this offends anyone and if you don't like what I've done with it then please don't read this fic. I'm warning you ahead of time. I hold no responsibility for those who complain even after I've included several warnings about this fic.

Here's to Elyse, Sandra and Sable and whomever else who thought up this and gave me a plotbunny. Just to note I've included the three posts I thought might be relevant to this just in case anybody didn't understand why I did this plotbunny idea. For the record I mean no offense to any of you musicians out there as I am one myself. Lastly, I worked hard to get the words from Elizabeth's and Rodney's "meeting" down. So I apologize if I missed a word here and there but yeah it's fairly accurate.

* * *

**Re: SGAHC Re: Spoilers for Season 3 ep - My thoughts:**

ROFL! Elyse was just being silly, having a bit of fun, or do you truly believe there is an orchestra floating out there in space, or hiding beside the consoles in the Control room on Atlantis :-D We used to joke about the string section of the orchestra hiding in the bushes during those horror flicks... and didn't the Simpsons spoof that one time too :-D Best wishes_ - Sandra_

LOLOLOLOLOLOL I fell off my chair with this one guys! I just had a mental image of a flutist (cause I use to play flute in high school) sneaking around a bush and playing a melodramatic song as Dr. Weir  
yells at Rodney (Trinity). Then the second image, that came to mind, was of a whole orchestra playing music and then a wraith ship beams up some and the Wraith starts feeding on them while they are still trying to play the instruments. _-LV_

Snort! ROFLOL You just put the same image in my mind LV! Can't stop giggling over it, and I'm trying to have drink of coke, fizzy drink and laughing don't mix! _-Sable_

* * *

Title: Minor Serenade 

Author: Lady Valmar

Genre: One Shot/Plot bunny Humor?

Rating: T

Archive: SGAHC, FB, FF Spoilers: Season 2 Trinity end scene 

Written: 07-19-06

Summary: The violins rise in volume as they carefully watch Teyla's and Ronon's facial expressions. They had to be careful, if they screwed up then nobody would be getting a paycheck from the SGC.

**Warning**: **This is my take on the events after the Doranda system in season 2's ep Trinity has blown up. I've included some humor in it and that is pretty much it. I mean no disrespect or bashing of musicians. I happen to be one myself! So I've let you know what is up with the fic and I take no responsibility for those that read it and complain even after I've made several warnings about the avenue this fic was written in.**

**A/N**: Thanks to Elyse, Sandra, Sable and all others who inspired this plotbunny at SGAHC!

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters, So stuff not owned by Stargate Atlantis is mine and therefore please ask and do not infringe nor steal my original themes, concepts, ideas or characters please.

... **.LV. **...

**Minor Serenade**

By _Lady Valmar

* * *

_

**Flash**

Ronon and Teyla heard the sound of the Stargate shutting down behind them as they entered the gateroom. They had just returned from Belkan, their prize in tow.

Off the right side of the gateroom in the corner was a whole orchestra waiting for the two to arrive. Violins and other string instruments began to play a haunting sound to help set the mood.

"…" shouted Rodney's voice inaudible over the sound of the Stargate shutting down.

The first thing they noticed aside from the usual guards was the sound of Dr. Weir's voice booming from upstairs in her office. She was screaming at someone and it only took a brief glance up that direction to know whom it was.

"Rodney can't you please listen…" shouted Dr. Weir, as Ronon and Teyla hefted their sacks of disease resistant strain of flaxseed to the approaching Athosians and guards.

"Take this grain to the storage room," said Teyla, handing her two sacks to them.

"…More than everybody on this base…."

"Oh well thank god…" supplied Rodney, his ego once again getting in the way.

To which Elizabeth shot back "…you are the smartest man in the end (we have?)…"

"I know…" defended Rodney, laying on the snark.

"Let…question…why you did that…"

The violins rise in volume as they carefully watch Teyla's and Ronon's facial expressions. They had to be careful, if they screwed up then nobody would be getting a paycheck from the SGC. It was strange enough to get a request of this nature but then again it beat being stuck in a shabby music hall with no ac and poor sound quality.

Then again it sucked having to deal with life sucking aliens and constant threat of impending doom. Eh…they won some and lost some. One of the drummers in the back row, smirked as he saw his lovely ladies expression. How he longed to drum a solo serenade for his copper haired goddess.

Teyla's face was taunt, with an expression that spoke volumes. Not too mention that frown-smirk she'd long ago learned to master, saying you get what you deserve basically. She'd just known it was a matter of time before Rodney had pulled a stunt bad enough to elicit shouting from Dr. Weir.

There was also the matter of the music that made her face taunt. It was beginning to get on her nerves. Why someone on Earth thought it was useful to have a whole…what was that word…Orchestra? Playing constantly everytime something happened on Atlantis she didn't know. It was just strange.

"... putting your life and other people's lives at risk," said Dr. Weir, her hand gesticulating her anger.

Ronon continued forward but something made him look back, giving his own two cents on what he was thinking, by flicking his eyes upward to the office.

The bells tolled, as Teyla frowned and looked up to see Dr. Weir standing in front of Rodney her arms outstretched.

Did they have to have music right now? She was half tempted to take her pack and throw it at that bell ringer. It was getting annoying. Never mind the drummer section ogling at her everytime she happened to look their way.

"You destroyed three quarters of a solar system!" she shouted, as Rodney's right hand twitched at his side.

"Oh well, five sixths. It's not an exact science," said Rodney, his shoulders and head hung low as he avoided looking her in the face.

Teyla had seen enough and turned to walk away, joining Ronon's stride.

Thank goodness. Away from those people. She saw out of the corner of her eye the oboe player wave at her. Ugh.

Soon the entire orchestra rose in volume. They had to make sure there was dramatic music for this if they expected to be paid. Teyla was just glad to get out of there.

Rodney gestured with this right hand to say something else only to be cut off by Elizabeth.

"Rodney, can you give your ego a rest for one second!" shouted Dr. Weir, as oboe player was punched in the arm when he continued ogling Teyla.

* * *

**Later on…**

Lt. Col. John Sheppard tended to be sporadic in his movements thus avoiding work and….the musicians. Unfornately the pianist, oboe player and a few others had found him at the moment and were trying to discuss with him musical pieces to play whenever he came through the gate injured. Telling them to stick a cork in it.

The SGC really needed to get their heads out of their…ears? Musical dealings? Shaking his head he could say now that he was thoroughly agitated.

Sheppard clomped down the hallway. Seeing a familiar face and he immediately executed a right turn to flee. He's not sure what Rodney wanted but he didn't want to deal with the man right now.

Let alone the musical ensemble that decided to stalk him around the place. The pianist giggles as she pulls on the piano around her neck. It was one of those cordless travel one's.

"Oh colonel!" says Rodney, as he sees Sheppard turning away from the door he was about to go through.

Patting his stomach, Rodney jogs to keep up with Sheppard until he shouts again. "Colonel!"

Sheppard is not raging mad, in fact as Rodney trails behind him trying to get his attention, he's just perturbed. True he's angry with Rodney for what happened but after listening to the shouting from Elizabeth's office he was finding it hard not to find some humor in the situation.

Besides he had to have a sense of humor when he was having musicians stalking him. He had to admit Elizabeth had pretty much taken care of everything he should have but wouldn't have told Rodney. Too bad she hadn't been able to stop the SGC from making pianists and oboe players stalk the crew around base.

"I've been looking all over for you," said Rodney, jogging to a stop behind the man.

Sheppard stopped and breathed. Okay he couldn't avoid Rodney like he had been trying to do. Or that damn piano player. He could have sworn she was checking out his rear on the way through that former hallway. Not that that was a bad thing…it was just annoying in its own right. So he said, "I heard," his words clipped.

Turning around he crossed his arms. So what was Rodney going to say? Sorry? It wasn't my fault? What?

Rodney's enthusiasm quickly faded, seeing Sheppard's crossed arms and unamused expression. Making a huh sound he lowered his head and settles for, "Guess I deserved that."

A flutist smirked as Rodney waved his right hand at his side at her. Sheppard noticed but doesn't say a thing.

"Look I just um…" Rodney took a second before looking up, "I wanted to apologize about what happened. I was wrong. I'm sorry," he concludes his eyes down and head lowered. Breathing for a second, Rodney's ego takes a moment to intervene by his pathetic attempt at humor. "And…I wanted to assure you that I intend not being right again."

The flutist held her flute at her chest and smiled adoringly. AWWW… "psst…your suppose to be playing…pssst" says one of the drummers.

Sheppard's cocked his head with a oh cute, really your funny expression that wasn't just for Rodney. That flutist really had a thing for Rodney. Shame Rodney had been such an arse today or Sheppard would have helped the man get a date with her.

His hand chopping out Rodney added, "about everything…"

Sheppard cocked his subtle eyebrow while tilting his head slightly. Leaving the distinct impression that he's listening but yeah right that Rodney won't do this a second time.

Then Sheppard saw the pianist…Ow she wasn't bad looking…focus Thought John, focus.

Upon hearing Rodney say, "Effective immediately." Sheppard smirked. He still didn't believe a word Rodney said but he wasn't heartless either. He couldn't help let a smirk out. It was kind of funny that Rodney was apologizing to him when normally Rodney would never think twice about what he says or does.

Rodney bounced on his feet a little with a stunted smile. It was almost endearing. Like a puppy trying to please its master after it did something wrong. When Sheppard didn't respond however Rodney realized his attempt at humor failed and the smile fades.

Realizing maybe Sheppard didn't get it he added with his thumb sticking out, "That was a joke." He could hear someone in the small band snort at him.

Sheppard took a moment then added, "Good one." Before making a quick turn to the transporter.

It was thoughtful that Rodney felt the need to apologize for the incident but right now he was too disappointed and let down by Rodney to talk.

Just as he entered the transporter intent on leaving Rodney and the weirdo's with instruments there. Rodney rushed forward.

He could see Sheppard wasn't getting it. The man was still upset with him and he didn't want to lose his friendship with him.

"I've already talked to…"

Sheppard threw his hands in the air as he turned to listen to Rodney. What now…

Looking down Rodney's hands swing. "…and Radek and I thank Colonel Caldwell for caring enough to spy on the experiment from orbit. Sentiments of email actually," said Rodney, trying to be cheerful about it.

Again the puppy was trying to please his master.

Sheppard just stared at Rodney. What was his point? Why was he even bothering with this? Not mention it was strange seeing Rodney apologize. Just strange.

"But I saved you to last because um…I'd hate to think that recent events might have permanently dimmed your faith in my abilities…" said Rodney his eyes downcast. His message was heartfelt. Sheppard wasn't blind to it either.

He realized maybe he had been a little hard on him but he also knew that it would take awhile before his trust and hurt over that incident would go away so he just stood there.

"Or your trust."

Sheppard looked to the side. Rodney actually apologizing and begging forgiveness. What the hell was he supposed to do?

"At the very least I hope I can earn that back."

In his mind Sheppard decided the best answer to that would to go simply with, "That may take awhile." It was the truth and he had no problem letting Rodney know either.

Rodney deflated his puffed out chest, lowering his eyes, he didn't need the musicians to know the truth and he hadn't the heart to say more.

"I…see…"

Suddenly the piano player saw her opening and began a sweet little sad melody to accompany Rodney's frown.

Rodney thought he'd done it. Hopefully since Sheppard was so understanding he would known that Rodney really hadn't foreseen Project Arcturus blowing up and with it Doranda and the following systems. He had hoped Sheppard knew that. Now he knew. He'd messed up and nothing he was saying would change that.

Suddenly Sheppard said, "But…"

Rodney looked up. Okay so maybe he had jumped to conclusions too soon.

"I'm sure you can do it, if you really, really try," said Sheppard smiling, even though he didn't feel it.

Smiling some more, Sheppard pressed the area on the map, and as the doors closed he continued smiling while crossing his arms. He had understood. He couldn't help but like the guy even after that incident because it was moments like these that made their friendship so special.

Rodney smiled. He'd been wrong. Sheppard had understood. So he had a chance. That was all he had really wanted to get out of this apology. Breathing a sigh of relief, Rodney shook his head. You've really screwed up but he's willing to forgive you and that's what counts, thought Rodney.

The piano and oboe player serenaded Rodney as he came to terms with what had happened and what he was going to have to do to earn his leader's trust and friendship back.

Turning to the pianist and oboe player Rodney frowned, "Do you mind? I'm thinking right now! This is harassment you know!"

"No it's not. We have a contract and orders," said the pianist, clutching her electronic piano around her neck.

"Oh and whose order is that?" demanded Rodney, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Dr. Weir's."

**Fade to black

* * *

**

_fine _


End file.
